dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Stannard
} |name = Meredith Stannard |image = Meridith.png |gender = Female |title = Knight-Commander of Kirkwall |race = Human |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |rank = Elite Boss |location = Kirkwall |family = Amelia Stannard (Sister) |voice = Jean Gilpin |appearances= Dragon Age II }} :See also: Codex entry: Knight-Commander Meredith Meredith Stannard is the Knight-Commander of the Templars of Kirkwall, an underlying antagonist throughout the game, as well as the primary antagonist in the final act. Background An orphaned native of Kirkwall, Meredith rose in the ranks of the Templar Order and became an accomplished warrior. In 9:21, when Viscount Perrin Threnhold attempted to oust the domineering Templars from the city, Meredith retaliated after the hanging of Knight-Commander Guylian, ending with the arrest of Viscount. Grand Cleric Elthina then promoted her to lead the Order and she has governed with an iron fist, though few doubt that her influence is reserved to the Templars as it was at her behest that the current Viscount was appointed. Involvement Quotes * (To Hawke) "How well did you guard your own mother? Did she not die by a blood mage's hands?...Cold corpses speak louder than abstract freedoms, do they not? * (to Orsino) "If you cannot tell me another way, do not brand me a tyrant!" * "What I have done is protected the people of this city, time and again. What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity!And I will not stop doing it. I will not lower our guard, I dare not!" * "What other option do we have? Shall we look the other way? Tell the poor victims of a possessed mage that we meant no harm? Tell me, Champion, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages who seek power?" * "You are the Champion of Kirkwall. Do your duty, or fall with these mages. It is your choice". * (To Orsino) "Do you take me for a fool? One does not summon such a ritual from thin air!" * "Magic is a cancer in the heart of our land, just as it was in the time of Andraste. And like her, we are left with no choice but to purify it with fire and blood". * "I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!" * "You recognize it, do you not? Pure lyrium, taken from the Deep Roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize." * "My own knight-captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic. You all have! You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me! But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself!" ---- (said during the final battle of The Last Straw) * "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!" * "Maker! Your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!" * "It is not enough that they make innocents suffer, no! We must also have insult added to injury! (Scoffs) Spare the mages? Give them freedom? And they would use it to tear down everything we hold dear! No! No, it cannot be allowed! I will stop it! Do you hear me, Champion? I will defeat you!" * "Why is this taking so long? Can ones so evil truly be so powerful? Maker, guide your servant. Please, tell me what I must do! What if... I'm not doing the right thing? What if this is all madness?... No! I must remain vigilant!" * "I tried to have sympathy! Maker knows, I've tried! But how can we allow them freedom when so many would use it to commit atrocities? They control minds, they become abominations, they began the Blight itself! And now Elthina...Oh, poor Elthina! I will avenge you, dear friend!" * "Why would you defend these mages? They are an infection upon all humanity!" * (To Anders, if he is in the party during the fight): "You killed Elthina, you pathetic little fool! And for what? Nothing! You prove only your own evil!" * (To Aveline, if she is in the party during the fight): "You were wrong to turn against this city, Captain! And now you shall pay the price!" * (To a companion that Hawke is in a love relationship with, Meredith suspends him/her in the air, similar to the Arishok's sword impale): "How does it feel, Champion, to know I hold the life of one you love in my hands?" * (If Carver is a templar): "You allowed evil into your heart, Ser Carver! Now I shall extinguish it forever!" * "I will not be defeated! Maker! Aid your humble servant!" Trivia *David Gaider wrote Meredith for Dragon Age II. Gaider, David. "Meredith Knight-Commander of the Templar's: Appreciation thread. ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-17. *Meeting her is required for the "Friends in High Places" achievement, along with Viscount Marlowe Dumar and First Enchanter Orsino and Grand Cleric Elthina. * Meredith is also one of the figures on the starting screen of the game along with First-Enchanter Orsino. * During the brief period in Demands of The Qun where Meredith fights alongside Hawke, she actually has no weapon in hand at all. Gallery Meridith Act 2.png|Meredith during Act 2 meredith.jpg|Meredith in the Gallows Mererdith.jpg|Meredith in her study meredith2.png|Meredith from the Rise to Power Trailer Dragon age fresco merredith by nthornborrow-d3c4z4w.jpg|Loading screen depicting Meredith meredithpaint.jpg|A painting of Meredith Meredith Saarebas concept art.jpg|Concept art of Meredith with a Saarebas References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Templars Category:Humans Category:Elite bosses Category:Free Marchers Category:Chantry members Category:Warriors Category:Quest Givers Category:Deceased